Putting all looks aside
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Gwen and Duncan have been fighting all the time lately! So, Gwen throwing Duncan out of her room isn't exactly an unusual occurrence these days. They always break up and get back together! This time however is different, he see's Sadie in the hallway crying and got stuck listening to her problems. Now, he's starting to actually have feelings for her! This was scarring him!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was a typical Saturday night for Duncan. He had yet another fight with Gwen and he wasn't surprised anymore, this had been happening almost every week to the point he didn't even want to talk to her for fear of starting an argument. Of course the fact they were forced to live at the playa didn't help either. This Saturday night was the same as any other...Duncan outside Gwen's door in the hallway in his boxers yelling for her to open the door and let him back in.

"C'mon Gwen!" Duncan pounded on the door. "This is stupid!"

"No it's not!" Gwen yelled from inside the room. "You were sexting with Lindsay!"

"She sexted me first!" Duncan yelled back at her. "How is it my fault she thought I was green haired Tyler?!"

"You texted her back!" Gwen groaned "I can't believe you would do that to me! Oh, wait yes I can! you did it to Courtney too!"

"Can we not bring her up?!" Duncan yelled from the hallway as Harold walked by and snickered. "IT'S NOT FUNNY...KEEP WALKING DORIS!...Gwen, people are staring at me!"

"I don't care." Gwen told him from the door. "You and I are done!"

"Seriously?" Duncan groaned. "Whatever, I'm not fighting about it! You wanna be done? Then fine with me."

* * *

Duncan decided he wasn't going to beg for forgiveness, He was just going to go back to his room which was only down the hall. When Duncan got to his room he went to unlock his door and that's when he realized his key was in his pocket of his pants that were in Gwen's room.

"Great..." Duncan sighed. "I guess I'm sleeping in the hallway..."

"You can always sleep with me!" Owen opened his door completely naked.

"Dude, No..." Duncan glared at Owen. "We're you listening to my conversation?"

Owen blushed and quickly slammed his door shut. Duncan banged his head off the wall a few times. He wasn't going to go and beg Gwen to let him back in.

"I guess I'm sleeping in the hallway." Duncan groaned in annoyance and then had an idea "I know! I'll go and stay with Geoff."

* * *

So, Duncan went down to the floor below him and tried knocking on Geoff's door. Nobody was home. Yeah right, Geoff and Bridgette were making out and Geoff just didn't want to answer the door. Duncan was about to give up and just go sleep in the elevator when he heard crying and it wasn't even the cute kind. It was loud and obnoxious sobs with heavy breathing. Duncan decided he was going to ignore it. He turned the corner and saw Sadie sitting by the elevator sobbing away and went to quickly take the stairs before she saw him.

"Duncan?" Sadie sobbed his name out.

Too late.

"Oh, uh...Hi Sadie." Duncan sighed and walked over to her. "Why are you crying in front of the elevator?"

"Because Katie hooked up with Justin and she knew I liked him!" Sadie sobbed. "I even offered him a threesome but he said I was fat and ugly!"

"Justin's a prick." Duncan laughed. "Katie is also a bitch for doing that to you..."

"O-M-G! You can't say that about Katie!" Sadie gasped "She's my best friend."

"Yeah, what a great friend." Duncan rolled his eyes. "You can do so much better than Katie and Justin..."

"You mean it?" Sadie asked him as she got up and hugged him.

"Yeah, sure..." Duncan told her. "Just don't tell anyone I was actually nice."

"You're secret is safe with me." Sadie smiled and then looked at Duncan. "So yeah, why are you only like wearing your boxers?"

"Gwen threw me out again." Duncan rolled his eyes. "She told me we were over and so I went to stay with Geoff because I left my key in my pants pocket and my pants are in Gwen's room...Yeah..."

"You wanna stay in my room for the night?" Sadie asked him. "You were so totally nice to me, it's the least I could do for you."

"That's actually really cool of you..." Duncan smirked. "You're a lot less annoying without Katie, ya know?"

"So do you want to stay?" Sadie asked.

"It's a tough choice between you and Owen..." Duncan laughed. "I think I'll stay with you."

"Gwen won't get mad, right?" Sadie asked.

"I don't think so." Duncan laughed. "She dumped me anyway..."

Duncan couldn't believe in a million years he would even talk to someone like Sadie let alone stay the night in her room. As long as nobody knew it would be all good in his books.

* * *

**This is going to be a Multi-chapter and you can thank NerdyBarista who got me into this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Duncan and Sadie made their way back into Sadie's room and it wasn't at all what Duncan was expecting. He was picturing pink everywhere and Twilight posters, so he was very surprised to find that she actually had a bunch of books and magazines all over the place along with her laptop.

"Sorry about the mess." Sadie apologized to Duncan. "I have to type my advice column for the week and sometimes I look up celebrities in the magazines and compare their situations to the ones that people write to me about."

"You have an advice column?" Duncan asked her.

"Yeah, but it's nothing that great." Sadie told him. "It's just for my school. I think maybe 200 people even read it. It's not a big deal."

"So, they ask you for fashion advice?" Duncan asked her.

"Yeah, sometimes it's dating advice though and on occasion they ask about social advise for school and parties." Sadie told him. "It's an anonymous thing though, they don't actually know it's me who gives advice."

"What's with the books?" Duncan asked pointing to the pile on the floor.

"Oh! Those are for my creative writing class at school." Sadie told him. "My teacher like totally loves my work! I'm really into poetry and a lot of times I just like to take poems and make short stories out of the verses."

"I'm impressed." Duncan smirked. "I wouldn't expect that from you, considering nobody around here has ever seen you read a book."

"I'm not always reading." Sadie smirked. "I still love fashion and boys, I'm not exactly like Noah and Courtney when it comes to school work either."

"You accomplished more than I did." Duncan laughed. "My greatest achievement for the school year was that I parked my car in the principals parking spot for 4 days in a row before he figured out it was my car and then I refused to move it and I only got suspended for 2 days."

"I thought you were in Juvie." Sadie rolled her eyes at him. "Since when can people in Juvie drive cars?"

"Hey!" Duncan laughed. "You make it sound like I'm in Juvie all the time! I happen to get released from time to time, they just end up sending me back. I usually get at least one semester in my actual school a year."

"That's such an accomplishment." Sadie laughed.

"Thanks." Duncan smirked at her. "So, you actually do have a brain of your own! To think, I always thought you and Katie actually shared a brain."

"Katie?" Sadie smirked. "No way! She's always into getting a boyfriend."

"Do you guys even have anything in common?" Duncan asked her.

"We totally do!" Sadie told him. "We hang out with the same people at school and we go to the mall together and we took sewing class together in school and we made a BFF quilt! I got a B on that! It was totes cute!"

"So, why do you hang out with Katie then?" Duncan asked her laughing.

"Because she's my best friend." Sadie told him. "We've been best friends since we were 4 years old and we met at daycare."

"What kind of friend picks Justin over you?" Duncan asked her. "That sounds really shallow. I dated a shallow whore once and she ditched all her friends for me. I was supposed to take her to prom and then I dumped her and she had no friends or a prom date and she didn't win prom queen either."

"Is there a point to that story?" Sadie glared at Duncan. "You're not helping."

"The point is, Justin is only screwing with her because she made herself easy." Duncan told her. "If you honestly think he wants to be with someone who has no personality and is a shallow bitch, you're seriously wrong! guys like Justin sleep with all the pretty girls and then end up settling down when they're in their 40's and nobody wants to sleep with them anymore."

"How about you, Duncan?" Sadie asked him. "Do you actually have a type?"

"Not really." Duncan told her. "Courtney was a bitch and Gwen wasn't much different. I don't usually date, this show was really the first time I had a long term girlfriend."

"So, when I'm done typing this up, did you wanna watch Star Stalkers with me?" Sadie asked him. "It's like my favorite show! They go and they follow Celebrities around and yell really obscene things at them!"

"That sounds like a really stupid show." Duncan told her. "Can I make the suggestion of just going to sleep?"

"It's not even that late." Sadie laughed at him. "Just watch the show with me? I promise it's not that bad."

"Okay, fine." Duncan sighed. "I'll watch the stupid show."

Duncan and Sadie watched Star Stalkers for the next hour or so and then they stayed up and talked for awhile. By the time it was after 2am both of them were tired and Sadie went to sleep in her bed leaving Duncan on the floor, He didn't seem to mind though.

* * *

Gwen woke up the next morning around 9am. She was surprised Duncan didn't come back for his pants or room key. She was done being mad at him and wanted to tell him that they were still together if he agreed to stop texting other girls. Gwen went to his room and knocked on the door only to find that he wasn't there. So, she opened the door to see if he was sleeping by using his key.

"He's not here?" Gwen groaned "Seriously? he couldn't have just picked the lock?"

Gwen decided to go and see where he went. She knew it would be Geoff's room, that's where Duncan always went when he had nowhere else to go. She found out after waking both Geoff and Bridgette up that he didn't stay there either. Gwen knocked on the door across the hall from Geoff's it was Alejandro's room, he opened the door and was in gym clothes.

"Good morning, Chica!" Alejandro smiled at her "How are you this morning?"

"Annoyed." Gwen told him. "We're you here last night?"

"No, I was at Heather's." Alejandro told her. "Why? What did she say I did? If she's spreading rumors about me stealing money I swear I'll jus-"

"Heather isn't spreading rumors about you." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I just need to know if you saw Duncan last night."

"I assume he was with you?" Alejandro asked her with a smirk.

"Yes, he was with me." Gwen told him. "Then I threw him out and now I have no clue where he went."

"Would you like for me to help you look?" Alejandro offered.

"Not really." Gwen told her. "I don't really like you..."

"Yes Gwen, I would love to help you because I'm a nice person." Alejandro glared at her while he slammed his door shut.

"Or I guess you could help me..." Gwen awkwardly laughed.

The two of them made their way to the elevator and were about to try another floor when they heard screaming coming from the end of the hallway so they decided to go see what was going on. They found Katie and Sadie fighting in the hallway.

"Seriously Sadie?!" Katie asked her. "Since when do you want to stay inside and read books?! We ALWAYS go to the pool on Sunday's!"

"Yeah, We always watch Star Stalkers on Saturday nights too!" Sadie screamed at her. "But that didn't stop you when you went to hang out and do who knows what with Justin! Where did he go anyway?"

"Sadie, forget about him." Katie faked a smile. "Let's just go hang out together and forget that ever happened."

"No!" Sadie told her. "I'm still mad at you! I'd rather stay in my room for the day."

"What's going on here?" Gwen asked as Alejandro started to laugh.

"Sadie won't go to the pool with me." Katie crossed her arms "I have no idea why she's being like this either!"

"Because Duncan was right about you." Sadie told her and smirked.

"Oh sure!" Katie yelled "Because the prince of Juvie knows what he's talking about!"

"Hey, his girlfriend is standing right here!" Gwen yelled at them both "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!"

"Ex Boyfriend." Duncan leaned against the doorway. "You broke up with me last night, remember?"

"You stayed the night at Sadie's?!" Gwen yelled at him.

"You left Duncan stay with you?!" Katie yelled at Sadie "Have some class! Duncan is a loser!"

"So glad I went on this trip!" Alejandro laughed. "Best morning I've had in a long time!"

Everyone glared at Alejandro.

"Duncan why would you stay with Sadie of all people?" Gwen asked him.

"Because I felt like it?" Duncan smirked at her. "I'm allowed to hang out with whoever I want. We broke up remember? Oh, you brought me my pants! Now, I can go home! Thanks."

"Duncan, you know damn well we didn't break up!" Gwen yelled at him.

"You told me we were done last night when you threw me out." Duncan told her. "You always say that and this time, I mean it! You and I are done for good."

"So glad I didn't go work out..." Alejandro laughed again.

Duncan stormed off out of Sadie's room and Sadie slammed her door shut leaving Katie to pound on the door trying to apologize. Gwen started talking to herself about how obnoxious Duncan was being and Alejandro just cracked up laughing.

* * *

**So, everyone now knows that Sadie and Duncan are hanging out...Well at least Alejandro knows...You know everyone else will soon know! Will Gwen go and try to talk to Duncan? Will Sadie forgive Katie? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Gwen was in her room pacing around. She called Bridgette and Leshawna over to help her with this issue and have a girls day. The girls day consisted mostly of Bridgette making popcorn and nodding at Gwen and Leshawna telling her that she should punch Duncan in the face. The opinions she was getting weren't exactly helpful.

"I can't believe him!" Gwen ripped a poster off her wall. "What's wrong with him?! He didn't even want to talk about it!"

"Then you need to make him." Leshawna told her. "Just go there and smack him a couple times! That's how it was when I dated Leroy. He was this playa back at home and I just punched him a couple of times and we were good."

"How come you never mentioned him before?" Bridgette asked her.

"Oh, he dumped me." Leshawna giggled "He told me he couldn't deal with my aggressive behavior so than I dated Harold."

"That's not helping." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Duncan was like the best thing that happened to me since season 1, How can I just let him walk away?"

"Maybe you should write him a letter?" Bridgette suggested.

"Duncan hates reading." Gwen told her. "What else you got for me?"

"A song?" Bridgette suggested. "I don't know, Geoff and I usually don't fight."

"How about boxing gloves?" Leshawna suggested "Then you can just punch him and knock him out."

"I'll pass on that." Gwen sighed. "Maybe I should just go and talk to him?"

"Yeah." Bridgette agreed. "I doubt you're really over anyway! Duncan's just mad."

Gwen was about to text Duncan to tell him she was going to be stopping down by his room. Before she could even send the text, there was a knock at the door.

"See?" Bridgette smirked. "I bet it's Duncan and I bet he misses you."

Gwen smiled and opened the door and she saw Duncan standing in the doorway. Bridgette and Leshawna were right, he did care about her.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." Gwen smiled at him and leaned against the doorway.

"I was thinking about you too." Duncan told her. "I brought you something."

"Oh, Duncan you shouldn't have!" Gwen smiled hoping he got her something she would like.

"I insist." Duncan told her and handed her a box. "I brought you this box so you could put all my stuff in it and drop it off at my room later."

"You brought me a box..." Gwen turned and looked at Bridgette and Leshawna. "He brought me a box to put his stuff in..."

"Yeah, I have a box of everything you left in my room too." Duncan shoved that box in her hands. "I figured you would want back your CD's and notebooks you left in my room."

"So, you really want to break up?" Gwen asked him.

"Positive." Duncan told her. "I wouldn't have cleaned out all your stuff if I didn't."

"Great." Gwen faked a smile "So, I'll bring your stuff by later on tonight..."

"Yeah, if I'm not there just leave it in the hallway." Duncan informed her. "Make sure you don't forget my ashtray, I don't have one in my room right now, Actually can I just have the ashtray now?"

"I don't know where it is." Gwen told him.

"It's on the sink in the bathroom." Duncan told her. "I left it there las-"

"I don't know where it is Duncan!" Gwen yelled and slammed the door in his face.

"Do you want me to beat him with that ashtray?" Leshawna smirked.

"No, I'm just going to pack up all his stuff..." Gwen sighed. "Will you help me?"

* * *

Sadie was hanging out at the pool with Katie because she was forced to do this. If she didn't go to the pool with Katie than she was going to tell everyone that Sadie was the one who clogged the toilet on the 2nd floor bathroom last year. So, when your best friend black mails you, you go with her.

"Isn't this like fun?" Katie clapped her hands. "Look at Noah! Do you think he's been working out? he looks so good."

"I think Noah is too lazy to work out." Sadie laughed and Katie glared at her. "What?"

"Don't say that about a boy that may potentially want to date us!" Katie told her. "I would rate Noah as a 4 on the hotness scale, Do you agree?"

"Totally." Sadie rolled her eyes. "Oh, look it's Justin! He's looking mighty fine, isn't he Katie?"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about him." Katie told her. "Can't you just enjoy the day without talking about Justin?"

"Alejandro is definitely a 9 on the hotness scale." Sadie changed the subject.

"Definitely a 9." Katie agreed. "That's why you're totally my BFF because we agree on all the same things! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH HHH!"

"Can you stop screaming for a minute?" Duncan walked up to them. "I could hear you before I even got outside."

"Like we're rating cute guys." Katie rolled her eyes. "This is our BFF pool day, So get lost."

"I plan on it." Duncan rolled his eyes. "So, Sadie can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure!" Sadie agreed.

"Alone." Duncan glared at Katie.

Sadie walked over to the side of the pool with Duncan who looked around to make sure nobody was looking.

"So, remember last night in your room?" Duncan asked her.

"Yeah." Sadie smirked. "Gwen seemed mad."

"She was." Duncan told her. "But were done. I was thinking...Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." Sadie told him. "I promise it'll be a secret."

"You can't even tell Katie." Duncan smirked and Sadie laughed "Seriously, I'm trusting you."

"So, I picked the lock on Noah's door, right?" Duncan smirked at her. "I found $5.00 that I stole and I started looking through his books, I saw he had two copies of 'A tale of Two Cities.' and I snagged them both and was hoping that you and I could get together and read them tonight."

"You actually want to read a book?" Sadie asked him.

"If you'll read it with me." Duncan agreed "I was supposed to read it in school but I didn't feel like it."

"Why did you pick this book?" Sadie asked him

"It was the only one he had two copies of." Duncan told her "So, I have the books in my room. I was thinking tonight we can read them in my room and order a pizza or something?"

"I was supposed to watch 50 first dates with Katie..." Sadie thought "But that sounds so much more fun! I'm in."

"Great, I'll see you later tonight." Duncan told her. "Around 8ish?"

"I'll be there." Sadie told him as the two parted their ways and Sadie went back to where Katie was sitting.

"What was that about?" Katie asked her. "You never talk to Duncan, like EVER!"

"He's nice to me." Sadie told him.

"He obviously wants something." Katie told her. "Duncan never ever talks to us like ever!"

"Maybe we just never gave him a chance?" Sadie asked her. "He's not a bad as everyone thinks."

"So, what did he want?" Katie asked her.

"He wanted me to hang out later." Sadie told him. "I hope that's okay with you."

"Yeah, the three of us can tota-" Katie went to tell Sadie and got cut off.

"He just wants to hang out with me..." Sadie told her. "If you don't want me to go, I'll stay with you."

"You should totally go." Katie faked a smile. "I'll just hang out with Trent tonight..."

"You're the best!" Sadie hugged Katie.

Katie dreaded the thought of Sadie hanging out with Duncan. Is this how Sadie felt when she went with Justin the other night?

* * *

Later that Night, Sadie made her way to Duncan's room. She couldn't believe that he wanted to hang out with her or that she would be interested in hanging out with her. They weren't exactly friends, they barely even spoke before this. The second she knocked on the door, Duncan answered the door in his boxers and Sadie stepped inside.

"Do you always not wear clothes?" Sadie smirked.

"It's my room." Duncan told her. "I'll wear what I want."

"So, you want to start reading?" Sadie asked him.

"Yeah, about that..." Duncan told her. "Can we read it together? Like if I screw up will you help me? I never told anyone this, I'm not the best reader. I'm not dyslexic, I just don't read that well."

"Sure Duncan." Sadie squeed. "This is going to be so totally fun!"

Duncan and Sadie spent maybe 2 hours reading the book out loud back and forth to each other. They were really into it. Sadie nearly jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Sadie asked him. "Maybe, it's Justin Beiber! Wouldn't that be totally awesome?"

"It's not." Duncan smirked and opened the door. "It's Gwen."

"Oh, hey..." Gwen smiled at him. "I just brought back everything that belongs to you..."

"Thanks." Duncan went to take the box but Gwen pulled it away.

"I can bring it in." Gwen told him. "It's not too much trouble."

"I got it." Duncan rolled his eyes and took the box. "Thanks."

"Is that Sadie?" Gwen asked looking over Duncan's shoulder.

"Hi Gwen!" Sadie waved.

"Really?" Gwen smirked at him. "Are you trying to make me jealous with her?"

"I'm not trying to make you jealous." Duncan smirked. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I know how you are!" Gwen told him. "What are you and Sadie doing?"

"Reading books." Sadie told her. "It's totally awesome!"

"I like to read books too." Gwen told Duncan. "Did you know I have 5 books in my room right now?"

"You should go read one then." Duncan told her and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe he just did that to her. She stormed down the hallway and on to the elevator. She couldn't wait to tell Leshawna and Bridgette what Duncan just did. She saw Cody in the elevator and tried her best to ignore him.

"Hey Gwen." Cody moved close to her. "Just the girl I was looking for."

"I'm not in the mood Cody." Gwen glared at him.

"So, do you wanna go on a date with me on Friday night?" Cody asked.

"I'm dating Duncan." Gwen glared at Cody. "We already discussed this!"

"Yeah, but you and Duncan broke up." Cody smiled "So, is it my turn to have your heart?"

"No!" Gwen yelled at him. "Who said Duncan and I aren't together?!"

"Sierra posted it on her blog." Cody winked at her. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Where did she hear it from?" Gwen glared at Cody. "Tell me now!"

"Heather who heard it from Alejandro." Cody blushed. "Sierra was the one who posted it though...So, you and me, Friday?"

The elevator doors opened and Ezekiel got in. Gwen took that at the perfect time to get out.

"This isn't even your floor, Gwen!" Cody yelled to her.

Gwen flipped him off as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

**K, so everyone like? Sadie and Duncan is officially sweet in my books. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was now in her room crying her eyes out over Duncan calling it quits. She invited Bridgette and Leshawna over to her room to help her get through this. Gwen was pigging out on Strawberry Ice cream and crying her eyes out.

"I've never seen you like this before." Leshawna tried to comfort her friend. "I think we should light his car on fire, that's what we would do if we were back in my home town."

"Yeah, let's not do that." Bridgette awkwardly laughed. "Maybe he's just friends with Sadie?"

"You think so?" Gwen sobbed.

"Yeah, he would never date someone like her." Bridgette assured Gwen.

"You're right." Gwen sniffled. "What am I even worried about? This is Sadie were talking about! He would never date someone like her! Duncan likes skinny girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leshawna glared at Gwen. "Are you implying that guys can't like curvy girls?"

"You're curvy in a good way though." Gwen awkwardly laughed. "Sadie is just fat and wears clothes that don't fit. Duncan would never like someone like that."

"That's true." Bridgette ate a spoonful of the ice cream. "Leshawna, you have taste and Sadie is just...a heavy set version of Katie."

"I can't really argue with you on that." Leshawna agreed. "Duncan will come back to you. He always does."

"Yeah, I'll call him a little later." Gwen smiled. "You guys are the best."

* * *

Duncan was in his room with Sadie. He was fixing his Mohawk in his bathroom while Sadie was actually attempting to read the book, however with Duncan talking to her every 5 minutes it was actually pretty hard to do.

"Hey Sadie, how does it look?" Duncan asked her, standing in the doorway of his bathroom.

"Same as always." Sadie rolled her eyes. "Green."

"That just means I'm doing something right." Duncan smirked at her "Can you get me a cigarette? In the pack on my nightstand?"

"Sure." Sadie closed her book, realizing they weren't actually going to do much reading. "How long have you been smoking?"

"Since I was 12." Duncan told her as she handed him the cigarette and he lit up. "Hey Sadie, Can I streak your hair? I have some extra dye and there is no point in wasting it."

"OMG! yes!" Sadie squeed "That sounds like totally awesome."

"I have purple." Duncan looked in the cabinet. "you want me to give you some streaks?"

"Yes! I always wanted to have rainbow streaks in my hair ever since I was like, 9 years old." Sadie jumped up and down. "Katie and I bought some from a hot topic once and it turned out like really really bad."

"Well I can promise you that if I'm doing it then it won't be bad." Duncan ran his fingers through his hair "I've been doing mine since I was 8 years old. My mom freaked when I first did it and then I convinced her to let me give her a pink streak and she actually let me do it. She understands me, she's the only one in my life who doesn't judge me. She hates sending me to Juvie, but she has to because I deserve it most of the time."

"Wow, I'm like totally impressed." Sadie told him "My mom has 5 kids and everyone is always doing so after school activity so my mom is too busy to be that cool. She's always soooo like stressed out."

"That just means you can get away with twice as much." Duncan smirked at her "So, you want the purple?"

"Yes!" Sadie jumped up and down

"You want a cigarette?" Duncan asked her as he approached her and pulled her pigtails out. "These have gotta go! You're not in 4th grade anymore, plus they'll hide all the sexy purple I'm about to give you."

Sadie sat on the toilet in the bathroom kicking her feet back and forth. She couldn't believe that Duncan was going to do her hair for her or that she was actually having a good time hanging out with him. This was something she never would have expected to be doing less than a week ago.

Duncan was mixing the dye in a cup in his bathroom. He was smoking his cigarette and thinking about how fun Sadie actually was without Katie! He never had this much fun with Gwen and the last and only time he had fun with Courtney was when they stole the peanut butter and jelly in season 1. He never expected that he would have this much fun hanging out with Sadie of all people. Duncan grabbed some foil and walked over to Sadie and started putting the dye on her hair.

"I'm only going to give you two or three streaks." Duncan "When you first dye your hair an un natural color you should never do the whole head. The bleach really doesn't take to it well if you do."

"This is going to look sooo fetch!" Sadie squeed and Duncan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Don't you think this is going to be soooo fetch, Duncan?"

"The fetchiest thing I've ever seen." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Remind me never to say that again. Hold still, Sadie you're going to get purple all over your clothes."

"Sorry!" Sadie giggled as Duncan got the first streak in her hair and wrapped the foil around it.

* * *

Gwen was in her room waiting for Duncan to come and see her which she expect to be soon. She looked at the clock and saw that it was after 10pm already and Leshawna left to call her mom and Bridgette decided to watch a movie with Geoff so that left Gwen waiting for Duncan all by herself. She threw on Duncan's favorite outfit of hers and touched up her make-up while she waited.

Twenty minutes passed by the time Gwen was done and Duncan had yet to come and see her. Gwen started pacing around the room and cursing under her breath. Finally there was a knock on the door and she was sure that it was Duncan who realized that he was an idiot.

"Well look who finally decided to sh-" Gwen stopped mid sentence when she saw Katie at her door. "Katie? What are you doing here?"

"You need to get your boyfriend in line." Katie stepped into the room and slammed the door. "Sadie still hasn't come back to her room yet! She left 3 hours ago and this wouldn't have happened if you just knew how to keep your boyfriend in line."

"Sadie went to hang out with Duncan...again?" Gwen sighed. "What's his problem!"

"He stole my best friend." Katie crossed her arms. "You're just going to allow this?"

"Hello, I can't tell him what to do!" Gwen yelled "He dumped me and now he's hanging out with Sadie! I hate it just as much as you do."

"We need to do something about this." Katie told Gwen "You need to go and beg for him to take you back."

"Katie, I'm not doing that." Gwen crossed her arms. "You need to get out of my room."

"You need to help me." Katie told her. "This is like totally your fault."

"This isn't my fault." Gwen rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed and groaned. "Can you please go away?"

"Do..Do..Do you wanna like hang out?" Katie asked her. "I'm so lost without Sadie."

"I guess." Gwen agreed.

After all her night couldn't get any worse than it already was.

* * *

Sadie was admiring herself in the mirror when Duncan finally finished the streaks. Duncan had to admit that she looked good with her hair down. Sadie was jumping up and down with how amazing she looked. The purple was so vibrant, much better than the coloring that she and Katie tried to do before. Duncan handed her back her hair bands and she looked at them and put them around her wrist instead.

"You're right." Sadie smiled. "My hair does look better down."

"Cool." Duncan smiled "I think it suites you. The style and the color."

"Thanks." Sadie blushed. "I should be getting back to my room, it's getting late."

"Can I walk you there?" Duncan took Sadie's sand which made her blush even more.

"It's just down a floor." Sadie informed him while blushing.

"It could be dangerous." Duncan smirked. "What if you bump into a drunken Harold in the hallway?"

"I guess you'll have to walk me then..." Sadie agreed and the two walked down to the elevator to go to Sadie's room.

Once they got to Sadie's room, she went to open her door and that's when she realized that she forgot her key. She sighed in annoyance because when you lose your key and get locked out of a room, you need to fill out a form and give it to Chef and that always took forever to do. Duncan rolled his eyes and picked her lock in a matter of two seconds and opened the door for her.

"There." Duncan smirked. "Problem solved."

"Thank you so much." Sadie hugged him. "You saved me so much time!"

"It's no big deal." Duncan smiled at her as Sadie stepped inside. Sadie leaned against the doorway and flicked on the light switch. Duncan grabbed Sadie before she shut the door and gave her a quick peck on her lips and left her standing there wondering what just happened as he went to catch the elevator.

* * *

**There we go! I wrote another chapter for you guys! Especially NerdyBarista who has told me several times how excited she was about this. So, I finally decided how I wanted it to go and this is the way that it turned out. I kinda liked how I gave Sadie personality and she was willing to change but not in a drastic way. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Duncan was on the elevator when he realized what just happened. Why on earth would he kiss Sadie? He liked girls like Courtney and Gwen! He wasn't supposed to like girls like Sadie, but she was one of the most real girls he had talked to in a long time and he was pretty sure that he wanted to kiss her again. He needed to tell someone this, DJ happened to get on the elevator at that time.

"Hey DJ, I think I'm in love." Duncan told him.

"Yeah, I know." DJ smiled "With Gwen."

"No, not her." Duncan chuckled. "I dumped her. I think that I'm in love with Sadie."

"Wait, what?!" DJ yelled "I should have taken the stairs!"

"You can't say anything." Duncan told him. "I'm going to ask her out on an official date or something. Sadie is different than Gwen and Courtney...She's a decent person and if anyone says anything about her, I'll punch them in the face."

"Why didn't I just take the stairs?" DJ sighed. "Duncan, I think you should think about things before you do anything."

"Was I talking to you?" Duncan glared and stormed out of the elevator as it made it to his floor. DJ was so confused and scared all at the same time.

* * *

Gwen was sitting on her bed and Katie was sitting on the floor, telling so many stories about what she and Sadie used to do. Gwen was bored and Katie insisted that it was her fault that this was happened. Katie helped herself to some popcorn that Gwen had made before Katie even showed up.

"So then, Sadie dropped the ice cream cone and it went into her cleavage." Katie nodded her head. "Sadie is always so clumsy. She could never get a guy like Duncan, at least not without me."

"Katie, I don't really want to talk about that." Gwen groaned. "I just want my boyfriend back!"

"Well, I want my best friend back." Katie sobbed. "Who else will I go shopping for cute clothes with? Sadie and I always wear matching outfits! She can't do that with Duncan."

"Are you going to keep complaining about this?" Gwen asked. "We need a plan."

"Oh, why don't you date Cody?" Katie squeed and Gwen gave her a dirty look. "What? It would work! Cody would date you and Duncan would be totally jealous and want you back and then Sadie would be sad and crawl back to me!"

"That's low." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"That's the only way to get him back." Katie assured her.

"Fine." Gwen gave in. "I'll do it tomorrow. Can you leave? I would really like some time by myself."

* * *

The next day everyone was at the barbeque that was started by Geoff at the pool. Tyler tried to get a volley ball game going and Noah was trying to read a book but Izzy kept throwing them into the pool, Geoff was making food on the grill. Duncan was spiking the punch, Gwen saw him doing it and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, what are you spiking that with?" Gwen smiled at him.

"Taste it and find out, pasty." Duncan winked at her. "So, I was wondering, have you seen Sadie?"

"No, I haven't but I'm sure she's fine." Gwen told him. "Look, how about you and I go sneak back to the guys cabin on the island and talk for awhile?"

"Maybe later." Duncan told her, grabbing a cup of his spiked punch and handing it to Gwen. "I really need to talk to Sadie."

Right as Duncan said that, Gwen saw Sadie walk out to the party and a huge smile on Duncan's face. Sadie walked out wearing her usual clothes, but in a size that actually fit her. Her hair was down to her shoulders and Gwen noticed that she had her hair streaked with purple highlights. Lindsay of course ran over to her so she could get a better look, Gwen glared at Duncan who was too busy looking at Sadie to notice. Gwen rolled her eyes and decided that she was going to find Cody.

Duncan approached the group that was now forming around Sadie and saw that Harold was talking to her about boring facts about the dangers of coloring your hair and how Indian tribes used to use berries in their hair to represent themselves, Sadie looked bored, so Duncan shoved Harold off to the side and walked up to Sadie.

"You look good." Duncan smiled at her. "You could use a few piercings, but you look really good."

"That was rude, Duncan." Harold groaned in annoyance "I was in the middle of telling Sadie about how it's dangerous to color your hai-"

"Shut up, Doris." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Beat it or I'm throwing you in the pool."

"Duncan, you know very well that I can't swim." Harold insisted on telling Duncan. "Plus, if we were to do that, I would need to apply more sunscreen, which you didn't allow me the last 7 times you threw me into the pool."

Duncan glared at Harold and grabbed Sadie's hand, walking her over to some pool chairs, where Sadie sat down and smiled.

"Hi Duncan." Sadie giggled.

"Hey." Duncan smirked at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on an actual date with me."

"Are you playing a cruel joke on me?!" Sadie giggled and squeed "Because if you are, that's totally not cool and if you aren't then I would like totally love to go on a date with you!"

"Great, I was thinking we could sneak back to the dock of shame and I'll steal us a boat and we could have the whole lake to ourselves." Duncan told her.

"That sounds so perfect!" Sadie clapped her hands "I'll meet you there around 8ish!"

"I'll see you there." Duncan smiled as he watched Sadie run off, overly excited as always. Duncan couldn't wait until night. He walked back into his room, he was excited for this, though he wouldn't let his friends know that.

* * *

Gwen paced around the pool, waiting for Sierra to leave Cody so she could talk to him. Gwen had enough of waiting and decided that she just needed to distract Sierra so she promised Owen her stack of pancakes tomorrow morning. Owen happily agreed.

"Hey Sierra!" Owen ran past her, waving a pair in the air. "I FOUND CODY'S NEW SECRET STASH OF UNDERWEAR! HE WAS HIDING THEM IN THE FREEZER!"

"Owen! I hate you!" Cody blushed and sighed. "Goodbye new undies."

"Gimmie those, Owen!" Sierra screamed and ran after him. "I've been looking for them for days!"

Once Owen and Sierra were far away from everyone else at the playa Gwen had a huge smirk on her face as she walked over to Cody and smiled.

"Hey Cody, do you wanna do something tonight?" Gwen asked him. "We could watch a movie or sneak out to the cabin's at camp, ya know? when Sierra isn't around?"

"I knew eventually you would realize that I was the right choice." Cody had a huge grin on his face. "I'll see you tonight!"

Gwen walked away smirking. Once Duncan heard about this from everyone at the playa, Gwen was sure that he would change his mind and realize what a mistake he made. She felt bad for stringing Cody along, but Cody would get the date with her that he always dreamed of, so she felt it would be considered a fair deal.

* * *

**There you guys go! I was asked by so many people to update this, so I figured I would get off my ass and write this for you guys. Gwen is bitchy, Cody is getting strung along, on the plus side, Sadie is at least happy and found someone who actually sees her for who she is and what will Katie think of this?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

8:00pm was finally here and for the first time since he signed up for this show he was scared. What if she didn't like him? What if she changed her mind? He knocked on her door and hoped for the best. Almost instantly Sadie opened the door and smiled at Duncan.

"Hey." Duncan smiled at her. "You look good."

"This is what I always wear." Sadie blushed.

"It still looks good on you." Duncan insisted. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sadie blushed as Duncan took her hand and held it all the way to the docks, where Duncan of course had a boat that he has stolen, waiting for Sadie.

The two of them got on the boat and Duncan decided to row it out into the water. Sadie loved it, the moon was full and it was romantic.

* * *

Gwen met Cody at the guys cabin at camp. Cody didn't understand why he was supposed to meet her there and why they couldn't walk down together. Cody hated the cabins, when nobody was using them it was dark and creepy at the camp.

"Gwen, why are we meeting here?" Cody asked her when he finally found her.

"It's more romantic." Gwen sighed as she saw Duncan and Sadie out in the middle of the lake.

"Gwen, you don't need to lie to me." Cody smiled at her. "If you want to make Duncan jealous, I'll be happy to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"Am I that obvious?" Gwen asked him. "I'm sorry for trying to use you, it's ju-"

"I'll take it." Cody told her. "I like you enough to do this for you."

"Let's get a boat." Gwen smirked. "This will be fun! Duncan will be so mad."

"He's not going to hit me, right?" Cody asked Gwen who in response just went to get a boat.

* * *

Duncan and Sadie were in the middle of talking about Sadie's talents. Duncan was running his fingers through her hair. He for once was happy. Sadie could definitely agree with him. This was the first time that they both were truly happy.

"Sadie, I know this is really soon, like REALLY soon." Duncan let out an awkward laugh. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I...I'm...I never had a boyfriend before." Sadie blush.

"Do you want one?" Duncan smirked.

"Yes." Sadie smiled. "Duncan, I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

* * *

Sierra was running around crazy and she had DJ with her! DJ was really upset that he was forced to do this, he was already in his pajama's when Sierra made him go with her. Sierra got a text from Anne Maria telling her that Cody ran off with Gwen and Sierra was furious. If Cody was going to go in a boat with Gwen then she was going to get in one with DJ.

"C'mon DJ!" Sierra yelled. "Put some muscle in it!"

"I don't want to do this." DJ sighed as Sierra yelled. "We're going to get in trouble!"

"Cody is the one who's gonna be in trouble when I see him!" Sierra glared at DJ. "Let's go!"

DJ easily picked up the paddle boat and tossed it into the water and sighed as he and Sierra started to row on the lake.

* * *

Heather and Alejandro heard from various people that Gwen was going to spy on Duncan and Heather wanted to make fun of her so she convinced Alejandro to go with her and follow Gwen so they could ruin her night. Alejandro got a paddle boat and he and Heather started to paddle on the lake. They saw 3 other boats on the water and were really confused, considering nobody was supposed to be on the lake.

"Well one is Duncan for sure." Heather smirked. "Gwen wouldn't get a boat."

"If she wanted him back she would." Alejandro laughed. "Shall we get a little closer and see?"

"Duh." Heather rolled her eyes.

* * *

Duncan and Sadie were kissing in the boat to make it official. When the kiss finally broke, Duncan smiled at her.

"Sadie, I just want to let you know that you're a cool chick." Duncan told her. "I'm really glad that I got to know you."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Sadie told him. "No guy have ever taken the chance to get to know me. I was always just 'the fat chick'."

"I can promise you that the only girl for me is yo-Gwen?!" Duncan was surprised to see Cody and Gwen in a paddle boat.

"Gwen?" Sadie asked him. "Look, if you still have feelings fo-"

"No." Duncan glared at Gwen. "Turn around. Gwen is here in a boat, STALKING me!"

"I'm not stalking you." Gwen told him. "Cody and I are out here on a date."

"Seriously?!" Duncan yelled.

"Jealous?" Gwen smirked.

"No!" Duncan yelled. "You only brought Cody here because you wanted to stalk me and Sadie!"

"Maybe we just had the same idea?" Cody asked.

"Shut up, dweeb!" Duncan glared at him. "I guess we're just going to have to go to another part of the lake!"

"It's okay." Sadie smiled. "It's a big lake and I'm sure there is like enough room for everyone!"

"Yeah Duncan." Gwen smirked. "Like enough room for everyone."

"CODYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sierra yelled as she and DJ paddled up next to them. "I WAS LOOKING ALL OVERRRR FOR YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU AND GWEN AND SADIE AND DUNCAN ARE HERE TOO! WHAT A COINSIDENCE! DJ AND I ARE DOING THE SAME THING!"

"Please stop yelling." DJ begged her. "Okay, here is Cody. Can we go back now?"

"No DJ!" Sierra glared "This was your idea! you begged me to come out here with you! Let's have fun even though other people like Gwen and Cody are around. Maybe we can race boats?"

"Speaking of people stalking other people..." Cody sighed. "Hi Sierra."

"Really?" Gwen sighed. "You stole a boat to come out here and stalk Cody and I on our date?"

"You stole a boat to stalk me and Sadie on our date!" Duncan reminded her. "Maybe you and Sierra can get together and plot how to kill everyone later!"

"I would never hang out with Gwen." Sierra crossed her arms.

"Hi Guys!" Heather and Alejandro paddled up to everyone else. "What are you guys doing?"

"Okay, I'm going back to the playa." Duncan sighed. "This is just getting annoying. I can just watch movies there."

"Heather?" Sadie asked

"Alejandro?" Sierra asked

"Cody?" Heather asked.

"Guys! Really?" Duncan glared at them all. "This is so ridiculous! Why are you all following us?"

"I'm following Cody." Sierra told him.

"I'm not following anyone!" DJ sobbed. "It was all her idea!"

"Cody and I are in love." Gwen told him.

"WHAT?!" Sierra hopped out of her boat and on to Gwen and Cody's boat, making it shake when she moved.

"Sierra! You're going to tip the boat!" Cody yelled.

"I'm here to make fun of Gwen." Heather laughed. "This is looking promising."

"Gee thanks." Gwen rolled her eyes as Sierra tried to grab Gwen and push her in the lake. "Sierra get out of my boat!"

"Guys." DJ sighed. "We're going to get in trouble."

"Can't we all just get along?" Sadie asked them all. "Really, there isn't any reason to fight."

"Shut up!" Gwen yelled. "Boyfriend stealer!"

"You shouldn't talk." Alejandro smirked.

"Seriously Gwen." Duncan glared. "Not cool."

Sierra pushed Gwen off the boat and the two started fighting in the water. Heather laughed and Sadie got into an argument with Heather and Duncan with Alejandro while DJ just cried. Suddenly a light started to shine on all of them and they were looking at a very annoyed looking Chef Hatchet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA'LL DOING OUT ON THE LAKE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Chef yelled "DID YA'LL STEAL MY BOATS?!"

* * *

**There ya go. I liked this chapter and everyone was being a creep in the boats. So yeah. I really wanted to give you guys a good update. I didn't forget about you guys! =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Chef gathered Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, DJ, Sadie and Duncan. They all were sitting on couches in the common room at the playa as Chef gathered around them while he glared. Sierra, Gwen and Cody managed to tip Gwen's boat so the three of them were soaked.

"Can you please tell me what you guys were doing out there?" Chef asked them all. "Ya know STEALING MY BOATS AND BEING POTENTIAL LAWSUITS BY NIGHT BOATING IN THE LAKE! IF YA'LL DROWNED THEN I WOULD HAVE TO TELL CHRIS AND THEN GUESS WHO WOULD GET FIRED?! ME!"

"Chillax." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Sadie and I were fine. We wanted a romantic evening and then these clowns all decided to stalk us! Can I go back to my room now?"

"You're all in trouble!" Chef yelled at them. "Just because you want to get laid, does not excuse you to play around on the lake!"

"Cody and I are in love." Gwen smirked at Chef. "We wanted some privacy!"

"Shut up!" Chef glared at them all. "This is so stupid! I had to get up for this?!"

"I'M SO SORRY!" DJ sobbed and Chef just glared.

"Okay, here is how it's going to work." Chef sighed. "Everyone is going to go back to their rooms and not tell Chris this happened. If Chris finds out you're all in trouble."

"That's it?" Sierra asked. "You're just going to let Gwen get away with this?!"

"Sierra , shut up." Heather rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to my room! This is stupid."

"You're telling me." Duncan sighed. "C'mon Sadie, let's go watch movies."

"Okay." Sadie smiled and took Duncan's hand.

"Wait, you guys are dating now?" Heather crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Or me?!" Sierra glared. "The fans have a right to know!"

"Don't I have a right to know?" Gwen walked up to Duncan and shoved him. "Real mature!"

"None of you have a right to know." Sadie finally told them. "I tried being nice but you're all jerks and creeps! Yes, I'm dating Duncan and no it's not anyone's business except mine and Duncan's!"

"Did you just say an actual intelligent sentence?" Sierra asked her. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say anything that didn't involve the words 'like' or 'totally'."

"C'mon Duncan." Sadie grabbed his hand and the two stormed off. A few minutes later everyone heard a door slam shut.

"Can anyone else believe this happening?" Heather asked. "I mean, why would he want to date Sadie?"

"Uh...Chef?" Alejandro asked. "Who told you that we were on the lake?"

"Katie." Chef smirked. "Dumb bitch woke me up! I'm going back to bed."

After Chef left DJ quickly ran to his room and Cody made some excuse as to why he couldn't spend the night in Sierra's room with her. Heather and Alejandro took off when they realized there was no drama and Gwen decided to go and pound on Katie's door.

* * *

"Can you believe them?!" Sadie slammed the door. "I'm glad that I never really hung out with them. They're all dumb."

"We don't need them." Duncan kissed her. "I'm happy with you and that's all that matters."

"I can't believe they would do that." Sadie rolled her eyes. "They never talk to me. In a way I'm glad they don't. I think Gwen is like totally nuts!"

"I'm going to go and grab some DVD's." Duncan smiled at her. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Gwen pounded on Katie's door until she eventually opened it. Gwen stormed in and glared at Katie, who yawned and seemed to be annoyed that she was woken up.

"What?" Katie yawned.

"You told Chef on us?" Gwen stormed into Katie's room and shut the door behind her.

"Oh yeah...Like totally." Katie smirked. "That should have like totally gotten Sadie and Duncan in trouble."

"Chef didn't care." Gwen told her. "He told us all to go back to sleep and so Sadie and Duncan just went off together...again!"

"Oh..." Katie let out a giggle. "Sorry about that!"

"Did you know they're dating?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "I can't stand it! Since when has Sadie been an opinionated bitch?!"

"I totally don't know!" Katie agreed as she sat down on her bed. "Usually she just like totally does whatever I ask her to do! That's how it's totally been since like the 3rd grade! I want my best friend back and this is totally not fair!"

"I think you should talk to her." Gwen crossed her arms. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her! I tried to make Duncan jealous and it didn't work."

"That's because Cody isn't really hot." Katie rolled her eyes. "Duh! if you want Duncan back you'll need to flirt with someone who Sadie would be slightly attracted too! like Alejandro!"

"No way." Gwen rolled her eyes. "He's such a player and I'm pretty sure he's still dating Heather."

"So?" Katie smirked. "Just go and ask Heather if you can borrow her boyfriend! She's all for making people miserable! She would totally like help us!"

"So, while I do this, you'll try to talk some sense into Sadie?" Gwen asked her.

"Definitely." Katie agreed

"Fine." Gwen sighed. "I'll do it. Can I go to bed now?"

"Oh totally!" Katie laughed. "Do you like want to have a sleepover?"

"No." Gwen told her as she walked out the door.

* * *

**There we go! I love how Chef didn't even care! Poor Sadie has finally had enough of everyone and if Gwen can get Heather and Alejandro's help, will her plan actually work? **


End file.
